Still Your Hero
by Jawira707
Summary: Max always had thought if someone would expose them it would be Phoebe (she could keep no secrets! None!). Or Billy. Or even his father! But not him. He wasn't even a superhero, so how was this supposed to happen? Pairing is Max/Allison (Mallison), major spoilers for season 3, some one's guest starring, why is mystery the second genre...find it all out by reading this story!


**Yes, here it comes, Jyan might be over, but Mallison isn't. A little plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Dedicated to UnaverageWriterFreak who always support this ship so much!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

Max was standing in the hallway of Hiddenville High chatting with Oyster and some random boy from chemistry class as it happened. A short blinding light, a strange tingling sensation...the young superhero shook his head in confusion, tryng to get rid of that feeling which so suddenly had disturbed him.

"Bro? Are you listening?"

Max nodded, but the weird sensation wouldn't go away. Crap, is that my Thundersense? he thought.

It hadn't happened in _months_ and actually nearly faded away because of the lack of training. Not that he cared...saving someone wasn't his thing.

He just didn't want it anyway.

"Let's go somewhere else.."he proposed hoping he could simply avoid any dangerous situation.

But just as he had taken one step forward it happened again.

The flash was stronger this time and as an addition to the tingling he now felt at pull his stomach. This was hard to ignore, darn it!

Leaning against a locker he closed his eyes for a moment, wishing Phoebe was there to take care of this stupid superhero stuff!

"Brosif, y'all right?" Oyster asked him worry shimmering through his voice this time.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Then why do you lean against the wall like this?"

Max knew he should try to get them distracted or flee their presence, but where was he supposed to run?

"I'm just ...stop asking!"

But the other boy didn't react, used by now to Max snapping at him. He knew the other never meant it.

"Woah, shall I get Phoebe?"

Max made an angry sound, not liking the fact that Oyster thought he was in need of his sister's help.

"No! The last thing I need is listening to her..."

One moment.

"Yes, please get her" Max said suddenly changing his mind.

"All right, stay here" Oystter answered a bit startled by this open request. When had his friend ever asked for help so directly?

 **Meanwhile outside:**

"No, put it up higher! Higher!" Allison commaned fiercly, not getting why the work was progressing so slowly.

She had got the permisson to put up her posters against the use of nuclear energy on the walls of the school building, because she had won the project week. It had been a ton of hard work, but still she had finished one day early with the help of her boyfriend and his scientific knowledge.

So now, couldn't these amateurs hurry up a bit!?

It was not like she had the greatest help...that one boy who had asked to be her assistant was dropping her posters and even put one the wrong way round...

"Oh boy, what are you doing again, give me that..."

The blonde nodded handing the stuff to her while trying to look apologetically. "Sorry, miss."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Okay...just let me handle it. I wish Max was here."

At this he suddenly raised his eyebrows looking excited.

"Max as in...Max Thunderman?"

"Yes" she answered while climbing on a chair to reach a better spot. "You know him?"

"I worked for him once!"

"And how did that go?"

There was a brief silence, before Flunky gave his reply. "Uhm...just fine."

"Well, it better."

Allison had just came to the realization her biggest poster wouldn't fit anywhere, expect if they put it up a few meters. But then she would need a ladder...and a high one.

"Do you want to place it up there?" the boy asked eager to help, earning himself a smile from the older girl.

"Yes, but don't you think, that's a bit dangerous?"

Flunky laughed out loudly, but stopped as he saw her expression.

"I'm sorry, I just thought...no need to be afraid of a little danger..."

She frowned, but eventually nodded in agreement. "So now enough smart talk! Get a ladder, so we can finish here..."

She couldn't wait to see Bradford's face when he would see their work. It really made her very proud.

 **Back inside:**

"Max! Oh there you are..." Phoebe came quickly over to her brother, clearly way more pissed than worried.

"What's wrong with you this time!? I was just talking to a teacher when Oyster...mmpf..."

Max had placed his palm over his twin's mouth to make her shut up while feeling the tingling go significantally stronger. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?! " she said annoyed, but a bit more quietly this time.

"Thundersense" he whispered, hoping no one was paying attention. He couldn't blow their cover for something so small like this.

"Shhhh!...but no..." Phoebe waited a moment longer, concentrating on her surroudings , but she could feel absolutely nothing. Nothing except her fury.

"Was this a prank, Max?!"

"No! I...OW!"

"Max!" Phoebe immediately rushed to her brother's side as he sank to the ground, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Max, what is it?"

"Flash...I...don't know."

"Haha, maybe your Thundersense has just finally realized you're are a constant danger to yourself!?" Phoebe joked half heartedly,but her brother didn't laugh.

"Phoebe, did that ever happen to you?"

The girl thought about it, but nothing came to her mind...or...

"Not that strong like it would knock me down...but remembeer that girl I saved from the lunch lady?"

"Of course, you told it just a thousand times!" he snapped, motioning her to come to her point.

"Well, later that week when Cherry was in danger, I felt it way earlier...like nearly a minute before it actually happened..."

That was also the reason she had failed so badly then, she remembered. She hadn't known it had come with such a long anticipation.

"But why?" Max asked her rubbing his eyes. He was feeling nauseous by now...like he was really afraid of something he couldn't even name.

"Dad said, it was because Cherry and I have a really close connection...we're best friends, I mean and...hey! Where are you going!?"

But her brother didn't listen anymore, running down the corridor like his life depended on it. How could he have been so blind? Another blue flash made him stumble and growl out in frustration.

Allright Thundersense, I got it! I got it...why did he have the terrible feeling it would be too late.

"Thomas!"

The teen who just came out of the choir room shrieked as Max gripped him by the shoulder. "Where's Ally?"

"Where's who?!"

"Ally! Allison! Whatever, where is she? She was in your class, right?"

"Oh..." the other started, slowly getting the question.

"Talk already!"

"The teacher asked where she was an some other girl told him that she got a permission from..."

Max was so close to losing it completely by now, but he forced himself to stay controlled. A least a little.

"A location, Thomas, I need a location!"

"Mhmm...outside I guess..."

Nodding Max left the dazzled boy standing there, sprinting towards the entrance door. He remembered now Allison telling him something about this days ago...days ago...he pushed some girl out of the way finally getting closer. Please...

 **Outside:**

"Woah, okay, OKAY!" Allison hated how shaky her voice sounded, but this was a bit to high for her liking. The ladder wasn't the newest one and the giant space between her and the stone floor did nothing for her self confidence.

"Flunky, you're sure this ladder will stay where it is?"

"Yes, I..." The blonde suddenly stopped, looking at his wrist watch in surprise.

"Sorry, gotta go...math tutor is waiting.."

"Wait! You can't just..." Well damn it, she cursed, knowing there where only two minutes left till her next class was going to start. And when she was already up here, it would hurt to finish her work, right?

Gripping the wood with only one hand, it took her some time to find her balance. Just carefull, just carefull...

 **Inside the school:**

Phoebe Thunderman, teen hero and protector of Hiddenville was at a real loss at the moment. Where was Max? Who was in danger?

"I swear Max Thundeman is the rudest..." She stopped on her tracks as she heard her brother's name, immediately heading to the speaker.

"Oh hi Thomas."

"And there's his sister!"

"Yes, quick, where is Max, Thomas?"

The boy lifted his arms in annoyance. "Well, first about that: Am I a GPS now? How am i supposed to know!? And second do you know how rude it is to ask something and then just..."

Phoebe was about to apologize as the blue flash finally appeared in front of her eyes. Seconds later she heard a scream.

A girl screaming.

Crap.

"...run of without even saying thank y...omg, she ran off as well! Your whole family knows no manners!"

 **Outside, in front of the school:**

Maybe it had been a question of time before she would fall, but the luck hadn't really been on her side today anyway. The school clock had announced the end of the break. The shrill alarm had startled her.

"ALLISON!" she heard someone scream, but all she knew that she had lost her grip and fell...help!...

Max Thunderman had just stepped out of the door as he saw the terrifying sight of his girlfriend falling backwards, several meters, towards the floor...

...no time to catch her, no time to think...his hand shot out at incredible speed, the blast came out strong...

Eyes closed as she waited for the crucial impact with the earth, Allison still was screaming.

How could she even be falling this long? How did she...

"Oh holy...oh my god" A boy who had just came out with his friends pointed at the scene while quickly more and more people gathered around, staring with open mouths and not believing her eyes.

"Stop trashing around!" Max exclaimed his teeth gritted together, attiring even more attention.

"I put you down, don't move!"

And Allison realized she was floating in the air, she realized Max was talking, but she screamed anyway. Was this a a dream? God, she was so scared!

Her eyes were searching for her boyfriend and she found him standing about ten meters away from her, the fingers of his right hand directed to her...

"Please, please..." she heard him say and as she stopped squirming, she slowly came down to the ground.

Unharmed, but still severly shaken.

"Oh my god" a girl screamed pointing at Max as well. "He did that, how did he do that!?"

But the young hero didn't listen to her, didn't see the crowd, rushing over to his girl and hugging her close.

"Oh...Allison, Allison..."

She was crying out of the shock clinging to him tightly while he genlty stroked her hair, saying her name again and again, feeling the tension leave his body.

"What did you...?" Max himself wanted to cry at this hushed questiom, because he knew indeed what he had done. How he just had ruined everything, his and his family's whole life.

Too slow. Too stupid.

The only comfort was that Allison didn't back away, that she wasn't afraid of him...but how long would that last?

He closed his eyes tightly, trembling with exhaustion. She hadn't been heavy and telekenesis was not about strenght. But to stop such a quick movement had shaken him to the bone.

"Shh.."Allison whispered reaching out blindly to place her arms around his waist, squeezing softly. "Don't..."

But she was the one who was crying.

He heard steps, the crowd forming a circle around them and there was no escape. What was the point in denying his powers? Powers that everyone had seen him demonstrate so openely?

"Max, come on, come on..."Phoebe's voice urged close to his ear, her hands pulling both of them up.

"Phoebe, is your brother a magician? Has he superpowers? Max! Max, that was incredible!"

The exclamations came from everywhere, making the three of them feel suffocated and helpless. This was bad.

Peope were reaching out, Max could feel someone grip his shoulder...

But then all of a sudden... it faded away.

 **Under the school, secret hideout:**

For a moment Max was sure he had passed out and honestly, he wasn't even surprised. All this was terrible enough to give him a reason to faint.

"Thundermans, you are a hot mess. Again. I can't believe it."

Who was that? He knew this voice from somewhere.

"Evan I.."

"It's super agent Dalton for you, Phoebe! Now.."

The hero league member went over to Max and Allison using a little force to seperate them from each other.

"Okay, stop crying girl...Max, you look terrified...great...yeah, sit down...all this mess on my free day, you guys!"

Slowly the teen started to get aware of his surroundings, realizing they were indeed in some bunker full of monitors and other devices...

"Is this part of the hero league's headquartes?" Phoebe dared to ask, but Evan shook his head.

"No, we are right under the school. In my hideout. Don't touch anything."

And ignoring Allison's scared expression, he gripped a scanner from his desk directing it towards the girl.

"No.."Max raised his hand, but Evan slapped it away.

"Shush now Max, none of this, I do no harm...not yet."

The young hero nodded but it all made no sense to him.

Evan?! The biggest nerd of the whole school was an agent from the hero league!?

"No, she's a human" Evan said disappointed, making Allison speak out the first tine since their arrival.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for that!"

"No offense. But I would have preferred you being a superhero like your boyfriend."

"A what? Max is a...?"

Super agent Lucious Dalton sighed. He didn't have any time for that!

"Of course, he is, he just saved you. With use of his telecinetic powers. Put one and one together girl!"

"We're exposed." Phoebe suddenly mumbled going up down quickly. "We're exposed, how could that happen!?.."

Max had the feeling he should aplogize, but he couldn't bring out a single word. Everyone was staring at him.

"Well, now it's too late, we can't memory wipe so many people..."

"When did you plan to tell me that?!"Allion whispered, her big blue eyes burning directly into Max's soul. He gulped and shrugged his shoulders. "Someday...I..."

"Do we have to move now? What about Billy, Nora and Chloe?" Phoebe exclaimed panicking while Evan observed her calmly.

"Well, this is an option."

Meanwhile Max looked around the room, searchig for a possible way to escape...but something else attracted his attention.

"Is this a...you know?" he asked Evan pointing at something which looked like a laser gun.

"A device to block a hero's powers, yes, yes...why?" the other asked suspiciously while Max slowly stood up.

"I was exposed today, not all of us."

"Yeah, but Max, that doesn't play a role!" Phoebe tried to explain. "They won't leave you alone anymore and.."

"...that's why I want you to block my powers permanently." Max declared seriously, making his sister's mouth drop.

"What!?" Evan asked scandalized. "Thunderman...I mean Max...you can't be serious!"

But the boy shook his head. "I am serious. They can't find something then and our secret will be safe."

"But you can't return the effect! Do you have any idea how much it would hurt you?"

At these words Allison rose from her seat as well, taking a step closer to her boyfriend.

"I know, but I dont care."

"Well, we won't let you do this, Max!" Phoebe said strictly, but he kept his position.

"Why not? I am the worst superhero of the whole planet, Pheebs! Today I proved it again."

"But you saved Allison!" his twin gave back, nearly screaming at him.

"I could have been there earlier..."

Evan knew that know was the time to interrupt this fight, because Max was shaking like a leaf. This had been too much for this tough boy, he knew it. Thunderman's son was completely overwhelemd and overexhausted.

"I could have...I should have..." Max's speech turned into rambling as he suddenly felt a hand on his cheek.

"You saved me, you great dummy, you and your...powers. How can you say that you're not a hero?" Allison leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"That you don't want to have the powers anymore which saved my life?"

"Y-your life?" She nodded and smiled at him, love shining through her gaze as she gently stroke her thumb over his cheek.

"Allison..."he murmured, before bravely stepping forward to kiss her for real this time. All his love, his passion and relief going into the kiss, making hin pull her even closer. If she believed he was a hero, then everything else didn't matter. Just her. Just...

"Okay guys..how heart warming..." Evan stated sarcastically, even though a little smile had appeared on his lips while Phoebe was awwing loudly in the background.

"But we still have a real big problem here..."

"Allison, why did you even climb up the ladder wit no one holding it?" Max asked his girlfriend, his hand still traveling over her back.

"A boy said he would help me, then he just left! His name was Flunky I think.."

"Flunky? The clumsy sidekick?"

"Yeah he told me he worked with you..."

"Max ended up in hospital" Phoebe answered for her brother who was already making a revenge plan agaist the boy.

"But isn't that weird, that he just left? A few years ago he seemed so devoted in helping you Max" she added.

"Yes, I wonder.."

"Shh!" Evan made, shutting the group up instantly. "I heard something!"

They all listened concentrated and indeed heard a voice approaching them...then a secret entrance opened.

"Ray? Oh what the heck Ray!"

A blonde boy in a red and blue costume came climbing in, apparently talkig to a hologram created by his wrist watch. He didn't even realize someone else was there.

"No, I found some place to hide now, dunno where I am! But you have to come!"

 _"Kid Danger what happened?!"_

Henry rubbed his head looking quite mad. "Well, I want to know?! I came back and everyone was freaking out about superheroes and..."

 _"Did you blow our cover, Henry!? Oh god, how..."_

"Ray, I swear I didnt! Maybe one of them saw me change into my costume...but I used the improved memory wipe Schwotz created on the crowd and I think it worked."

"Flunky!?" Max suddenly said im disbelief, startling the hero sidekick.

 _"Kid Danger!?"_

"Ah...bye Ray!" Henry closed the connection and slowly turned around, finally facing all four of them.

"Hi guys..."

"I am literally getting to old for this job" Evan mumbled while checking some data on his computer.

"Flunky!?" Max repeated still not really trusting his eyes.

"Hi Max, Allison."

"He works with Captain Man!" Phoebe exclaimed while Allison just shook her hand. "My world makes sense no more."

"Sorry, but how do you know that and shouldn't you all be a bit more surprised that I am superhero sidekick!?" Henry complained, but before anyone could answer Max suddenly started laughing making a of them stare at him.

"This is crazy."

Allison placed her arm around him and pulled him close again."You are crazy."

He leaned down an kissed her again making her blush brightly this time.

"Yes, crazy for you."

And all that madness wouldn't change that.

 **The Ending**

 **Oh I really like this universe! What do you think? Too confusing? Should I write more Mallison? Reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **#now finally proof read for typos etc.**


End file.
